1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus capable of printing an image on a disc recording medium such as a CD or DVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exemplary conventional inkjet recording apparatuses capable of printing images on disc recording media such as CDs and DVDs include a recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-74905. In the recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-74905, a conveyance tray for a CD or DVD, when not used, is housed in a portion on the upstream side with respect to a conveyance roller. When printing is performed on a disc recording medium, the conveyance tray is conveyed out to the front of the body of the apparatus. Subsequently, when a disc recording medium is set on the conveyance tray, the recording apparatus draws the conveyance tray thereinto and performs printing on the disc recording medium while conveying the medium. After the printing is finished, the conveyance tray is conveyed out to the front of the body of the apparatus.
To perform printing on another disc recording medium, the recording media are changed by user operation, and the above operation is repeated. To end printing, the disc recording medium is removed by user operation, and the conveyance tray is drawn into the body of the apparatus by an operation on the side of the body and is conveyed to a conveyance-tray-housing position on the upstream side with respect to the conveyance roller. Thus, the operation ends.
The recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-74905 had a space exclusively provided for housing the conveyance tray for a disc recording medium behind a recording unit in the body of the apparatus. Furthermore, since the conveyance tray was conveyed from behind the recording unit to the front surface of the apparatus by a rack provided on the conveyance tray and a pinion gear provided on the body and meshing with the rack, the rack needed to be relatively long. Therefore, the conveyance tray itself was long, increasing the depth of the body so as to provide the space for housing the conveyance tray. This prevented the downsizing of the body of the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a downsized recording apparatus capable of housing thereinside a holding member that holds a disc recording medium so as to convey the disc recording medium.